


La Scritta Sul Muro

by Neve83



Series: Scribblesinink's "Bobby's Wall" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli eventi recenti hanno costretto Bobby ad abbandonare la pratica di scrivere i nomi dei caduti sul suo muro degli eroi. Ma quando è la famiglia a morire nella guerra contro Lucifero, sente il bisogno di passare l'onere a qualcun altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Scritta Sul Muro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Writing On The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360) by [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink). 



Negli occhi di Bobby pungevano le lacrime che non era riuscito a versare. Sembrava fossero l’unica parte di lui a non essere completamente intorpidita. Il resto del suo corpo era spento e morto come le sue gambe inutili.

Con il viso inespressivo fissava il falò, dove lingue di fuoco lambivano la fotografia. Quando aveva insistito per scattarla, sapeva che sarebbe stato possibile – persino probabile – che non tutti ce l’avrebbero fatta. Era per quello che aveva voluto quella dannata foto, in fondo. Ma sapere che una cosa può avvenire e vederla realizzata, beh, decisamente due cose diverse. A quanto sembrava, nel profondo, non aveva mai _davvero_ creduto che qualcuno nel loro piccolo gruppo di guerrieri sarebbe morto.

La carta si scuriva e arricciava mentre il fuoco consumava lentamente la foto: il loro vano tentativo di celebrare una cerimonia d’addio quando non c’erano resti da cremare e far riposare in pace. Ieri, stavano tutti sorridendo all’obbiettivo; oggi, due di loro non erano altro che un altro paio di cacciatori da aggiungere al punteggio a favore di Lucifero, due nomi in più da aggiungere alla lista già troppo lunga di vittime. E per cosa? Bobby si sfregò stizzito gli occhi con un braccio. Ellen e Jo non c’erano più, mentre il Diavolo camminava ancora sulla Terra, e la Morte stessa era stata svegliata…

Il loro sacrificio non era servito a niente!

Accanto a Bobby, Sam si mosse leggermente, stornando l’attenzione di Bobby dal camino. Anche Dean era accanto alla sua sedia a rotelle: erano entrambi due alte e silenziose ombre, la cui presenza era sia un conforto che un peso.

No, non _a niente_ , decise Bobby tornando a guardare il fuoco. Jo e Ellen erano morte, ma i Winchester erano ancora in piedi e pronti a lottare per un altro giorno. Nonostante fossero stato loro a dare il via all’Apocalisse, Bobby sospettava fossero anche i soli a poterla fermare, anche se la speranza potessero farcela scemava ogni giorno che passava, ad ogni nuova morte che erano costretti a piangere.

Alla fine, della foto non rimase che cenere che fu risucchiata dalla canna fumaria fuori, nel buio della notte. Bobby spinse la sedia lontano dal camino con e braccia pesanti.

“Dean?” quando il maggiore dei frateli gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, Bobby gli fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo. Dopo un’ultima occhiata a Sam – che se ne stava ancora davanti al fuoco con gli occhi asciutto e la mascella serrata in un’espressione determinata – Dean obbedì.

“Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa.” Bobby gli diede il martello e lo scalpello, ed una mappa un po’ approssimativa che l’avrebbe portato a destinazione. Dean guardò gli attrezzi e sollevò un sopracciglio. “Capirai.” Fu tutto quell che Bobby riuscì a dire, la voce gli si era fermata in gola.

Nell’ultimo anno erano morte troppe persone perché Bobby potesse tenere il passo con il suo Muro della Memoria nel bosco, persino prima che le gambe lo abbandonassero, persino quando avrebbe avuto tempo. Alla fine, con profondo rammarico, si era detto che non poteva più preoccuparsene. I vivi avevano bisogno di lui più dei morti. Ma questo era diverso. Jo e Ellen erano della famiglia, e meritavano più di una foto bruciata e qualche lacrima.

Dean incrociò lo sguardo di Bobby per un momento prima di annuire piano e andar via. Un minuto dopo, Bobby sentì il rombo dell’Impala e l’auto che sfilava via. Una volta solo nella sua cucina si concesse finalmente di piangere, un po’ sorpreso, in realtà, ne avesse ancora da versare.


End file.
